El gato negro
by Shizenai
Summary: Nada hacía suponer que Rin tuviese grandes quebraderos de cabeza, sin embargo, lo cierto era que, en la práctica, estaba rodeado de especímenes extraordinarios que le ponían a prueba más allá de lo humanamente soportable.


_**N/A: **¡Hola! Antes que nada me pongo de rodillas y le suplico perdón a Rhaego Angelo Wolf porque este reto debía estar cumplido hace tiempo y como soy una estudiante catastrófica no supe organizar bien mi tiempo. ¡De verdad que siento la demora! Y por otra parte, no sé si esta cosa loca (no sé qué rayos es, pero me divertí un montón escribiéndolo) se acerca un poco a lo que querías, pero te lo entrego con cariño y amor (?)_

_¡Eso es todo!_

_Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de..."** perteneciente al **Foro Iwatobi Swim Club**._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y sus colaboradores._

* * *

**El gato negro**

* * *

Tan sólo una semana después de haber aceptado sus funciones como nuevo capitán del club de natación, Rin deseó no haberlo hecho.

Siempre había tenido el apoyo colectivo que nacía de los líderes naturales, o el compromiso necesario para sacrificarse en aras de un propósito mucho más trascendente que él mismo; el equipo. Pero nadie le había hablado jamás de las muchas y nada sencillas segundas responsabilidades. Es decir, ¿qué si las circunstancias de la vida le habían llevado a comprender muy pronto las consecuencias de tomar decisiones, o que lograra ser competente bajo niveles de exigencia ante los que se desmoronarían la mayoría de jóvenes? Eso no quería decir que Matsuoka Rin estuviese preparado para ser un modelo a seguir.

Ya había pasado por ese tortuoso y obligado calvario como hermano mayor y único referente masculino para su hermana, y ya por entonces había decepcionado a Gou sin necesidad de que ella expresara su insatisfacción directamente.

Había madurado mucho desde aquella primera experiencia pero de ahí a estar a la altura ahora era ser demasiado optimista.

No se había parado a pensar en lo mucho que había aprendido de Mikoshiba Seijuro de forma casi involuntaria, con cada pequeña cosa, en aspectos que habían mejorado sus cualidades como persona y que iban más allá de su formación como atleta.

Como sucesor del hombre al que admiraba, ¿qué podía aportarle él al grupo ahora que su mentor no estaba?

Al principio no había sido fácil. Rin había tenido que considerar actitudes a las que no había prestado importancia antes; como llegar el primero a las sesiones de entrenamiento y marcharse el último a pesar de que todos estaban igual de agotados y tenían las mismas obligaciones y deberes fuera de la piscina. Enseguida entendió que como representante de Samezuka no bastaría únicamente con ofrecer la mejor imagen de sí mismo; el papel de _aguafiestas_, entre otros roles, era un epígrafe imperativo y no escrito en su larga lista de obligaciones.

Podía seguir argumentado que ninguna de estas razones eran desencadenantes de la calidad de su estado de ánimo ni de su rendimiento físico, pero se estaría mintiendo.

Samezuka era una prestigiosa escuela bien conocida por la intachable condición de sus estudiantes o el agradable clima que se respiraba entre los alumnos. Nada hacía suponer que tuviese grandes quebraderos de cabeza, sin embargo, lo cierto era que, en la práctica, especímenes extraordinarios como Momotarou desdibujaban los límites de lo humanamente soportable.

En aquella ocasión, con sólo ver el bigote arrugado del jefe de dormitorios luego de aporrear como un desquiciado su puerta, Rin adivinó que algún nuevo desastre se había cernido sobre la academia. No lo importó en absoluto qué o por qué motivo fuera esta vez, sabía perfectamente quién lo había llevado a cabo.

Rememoró el incidente en los vestuarios de las chicas cuando el menor de los Mikoshiba aludió estudiar anatomía, o la ingrata humillación del director cuando ingenuamente había confiado en sus compañeros sólo para que estos causasen grandes desperfectos en muchas de las instalaciones que les había cedido en secreto. Incluso, Rin no podía olvidar esa primera quincena infernal en la que el revoltoso pelirrojo había traumatizado a media escuela con sus no tan inofensivas novatadas tradicionales. Él mismo había despertado una mañana con una de las manos literalmente pegadas a esa delicada zona que contrariaba su femenino nombre y..., los muchos apodos y rumores que habían proliferado con su insólito viaje hacia la enfermería en tales tesituras le parecieron razón más que suficiente para justificar su creciente enfado.

Ni siquiera tomó la chaqueta del perchero para resguardarse del frío matinal cuando acudió sin más al lugar del alboroto en donde sus labios se compaginaron con sus pensamientos mucho más rápido de lo que tardó en percibir que había pasado de la fase preliminar de lo que iba a hacer a aquella en la que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Tardó un largo rato en darse cuenta de que no se había quedado sordo y que era el acelerado sonido de sus jadeos lo que colapsaba sus conductos auditivos, también que le presión del entrecejo le estaba lastimando y que la persona ante la que había descargado toda la ira que había estado acumulando durante todo el curso no era Momotarou exactamente.

Las fuertes pisadas de Sousuke a su espalda llegaron demasiado tarde para detenerle, y al ver aquella brillante lágrima resbalando del rabillo de esos ojos azules que le habían sonreído siempre, Rin se percató de que quizás se había precipitado.

El pelirrojo en cuestión, unos metros más alejado, comenzó a barbotar algo muy parecido a una disculpa, pero Rin no le estaba haciendo caso. Había borrado de un plumazo la hasta entonces perpetua alegría de su antiguo compañero de cuarto, Aiichiro, y para Rin eso suponía un pinchazo en el corazón mucho más grave que cualquiera de los altercados a los que se había enfrentado hasta el momento.

Lo observó desmenuzarse en pequeñas esquirlas como si fuese un cubito de hielo que acababa de aplastar con la suela de la bota, y aunque creyó extender la mano inconscientemente cuando le vio echar a correr, no había estado seguro en realidad de haberse movido un centímetro de su sitio.

—Lo siento, es culpa mía, Aii trató de advertirme que me metería en problemas, pero yo, bueno, yo... Le obligué a que me ayudase porque pensé que tenían hambre —intervino Momotarou, indeciso.

Cabe mencionar que Rin le había visto poner excusas un centenar de veces, pero aquella fue la única ocasión en la que le pareció sincero de verdad. Y, por supuesto, eso no mejoraba precisamente su visión de las cosas.

Las manos de Mikoshiba se enredaron incómodas en el borde de su chaqueta. Rin estaba bastante seguro de no haberlo visto nunca tan avergonzado... ¿o aterrado? Finalmente, hizo acopio de valor para romper el tenso silencio, levantar la vista de algún punto del suelo y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿No va a decirme nada, a regañarme, gritarme, insultarme o algo así?

—¿Como qué? —respondió, y se cercioró entonces de lo resentida que sonaba su voz después de aquella sarta de gritos que había soltado.

—Rin.

_¿Rin?_

Aquél debería haber estado de su parte, pero ésa fue la escueta intervención que obtuvo de Sousuke, y... Matsuoka sabía de sobra que era el tono que reservaba para hacer una advertencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Servirá para que no vuelva a hacerle fotos a las chicas en los baños o para que deje de asustar a los profesores colocando esos malditos escarabajos en sus casilleros?

—Oh, vamos, senpai, no me mire con ese aire dramático, me recuerda a mi madre. Además tampoco ha sido para tanto. Recogeré´todo esto ahora mismo y le aseguro que no volveré a defraudarle la próxima vez —musitó con una nerviosa risita de reconciliación que fue fulminada bajo el ardor de su furiosa mirada.

—Mejor, desaparece de una vez.

—P-pero...

—¡Que te largues! —le interrumpió, volteándose—. Puede que seas un Mikoshiba, pero para estar decepcionado, en primer lugar, tendría que haber esperado algo bueno de ti.

Por unos segundos Momotarou le observó fijamente, desconcertado. Había captado el hiriente significado de sus palabras, y aunque se encogió de hombros para parecer indiferente antes de marcharse, algo en su expresión denotaba que le habían hecho daño.

Un quietud atípica, como si nada hubiese sucedido allí y formase parte en realidad de lo que había ideado en sus pensamientos antes de salir disparado de su habitación, le dejó desorientado justo antes de que la grave voz de Yamazaki rompiese su pompa.

—Impresionante. Sin duda has vuelto a salvar a Samezuka de un tremendo peligro.

—¿Tú también? ¿Crees que es divertido? No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que me resulta lidiar con esto...

—No te preocupes. Nadie lo hubiese dicho.

—¡Sousuke! —El chico moreno estiró una sonrisa traviesa—. Estoy harto, ¿sabes? No me importa si les caigo mejor o peor que el capitán anterior, no estoy dispuesto a consentir este tipo de cosas que echan a perder la imagen de nuestro equipo. Todos hemos trabajado muy duro para...

—Sólo son un par de gatos desamparados, Rin.

—Deja de ponerte de su lado, Sousuke. Es precisamente porque les tratamos como si aún fueran críos que los dos...

—No, idiota. No me estoy refiriendo a ellos. Sólo digo que... lo que trato de decir es que esos dos sólo intentaban...

Un calor endemoniadamente agradable comenzó a envolver los tobillos de Rin, quien acababa de darse cuenta que había salido de su habitación en zapatillas. Él miró a la cosa, la cosa le miró a él, y de pronto, no estuvo seguro de si el ruido fue el maullido del gato o la espeluznante contracción de sus tripas.

—Qué cojones...

Matsuoka esperaba hacer muchas conjeturas con la comida robada que había sido denunciada en las cocinas y las mantas que habían desaparecido de la zona de lavandería de las que el jefe de dormitorios le había informado un par de días antes, pero ninguna de ellas apoyaba el abominable sermón que les había soltado a Nitori y Mikoshiba acerca de la falta de dignidad, la inmadurez y otras facultades no tan decorosas con las que les había tildado a ambos.

—Me parece que ese par de idiotas estaban intentando ser responsables por una vez...

—Cállate —le cortó, apartándose rápidamente del afectuoso minino negro mientras sentía el nudo desagradable en el estómago—. Sabes tan bien como yo que esto atenta directamente contra las normas del colegio.

—Oh, sí —añadió Sousuke atrapando al cachorro por la piel del cuello—. Puede que parezcan inofensivos ahora, pero luego...

Rin entornó los ojos.

—Apártame eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Eh? ¿Te da miedo?

Antes de que el alto nadador pudiera seguir zarandeando la pequeña bola de pelos contra su cara, Rin se lo arrebató de las manos y caminó hacia la especie de casa-guarida que probablemente Nitori y Mikoshiba habían tratado de improvisar en un recodo del jardín. Era consciente de que no podía permitir que estuviesen allí, estaba a punto de cargar aquella caja cuando la ovalada pupila oscura de uno de los cachorros se clavó en sus ojos con una familiaridad que a Rin le resultó aterradora.

—No me gustan los gatos —masculló casi para sí mismo—. Son criaturas egoístas, orgullosas y que parecen estar siempre dándole vueltas a ideas retorcidas...

—¿Como tú?

Rin dio un respingo cuando giró el cuello para descubrir al joven acuclillado a su lado y con el rostro mucho más cerca de lo que le parecía cómodo.

—Vete al diablo...

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos? —preguntó Yamazaki con una risa divertida.

—¿Yo? Haz lo que te dé la gana. Paso de todos vosotros.

Y Rin se metió las manos en los bolsillos con la intención de no volver a saber del tema nunca, pero que nunca más.

.

.

.

Matsuoka despegó los ojos del libro de psicología del deporte que tenía justo delante y echó un vistazo a través de los ahumados cristales de la biblioteca. El molesto sonido que había estado desconcentrándole desde la última hora podía tratarse de la inesperada llovizna de otoño, o de los inquietos y dolorosos latidos de su corazón, o bien de cualquier otra minucia que en otras circunstancias le habría pasado desapercibida. Devolvió los ojos al grueso volumen y creyó ver algún conjunto de palabras y fechas que pretendían tener algún sentido y que su cabeza se encaprichaba en trasformar en una especie de caja rota y mojada, en una cola peluda que se mecía de forma inocente o en unos ojos desesperados que pedían ayuda. Incluso el ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca al ceder le recordó a un agónico maullido ante el que tuvo que escupir el bolígrafo que sostenía entre los dientes, totalmente frustrado.

Y en el acto, esa desapacible punzada en el pecho reapareció.

¿Estaba acaso enfrentándose a más estrés del que su sistema podía soportar? ¿Era en cambio y simplemente que algún cable no hacía buen contacto en alguna región de su cabeza? Si eran absurdas imaginaciones suyas, ¿por qué entonces conseguía enfadarse tanto?

Rin se mordió la lengua antes de que algún estudiante concentrado volviera a quejarse de sus escandalosos bufidos por octava vez.

Algo iba mal y era algo importante.

Inhaló y exhaló. Miró de reojo a la nada y se acomodó un largo mechón de pelo tras la oreja antes de sujetar el libro de historia de nuevo.

De todos modos, no tenía caso seguir meditándolo. No podía presumir de no cometer errores, pero había cumplido con su deber. Aiichiro, Momotarou, Sousuke... No debería sentirse como si les hubiera fallado, muy por el contrario, encontraba irritante que ninguno de ellos tuviese ni la menor consideración hacia él, más aún de parte de Sousuke. Si había evitado acudir al dormitorio que compartían había sido precisamente por él, y porque odiaba esa extraña oscuridad que se formaba en la base de las turquesas de sus ojos cada vez que se cercioraba un poco más de que el Rin con el que se había reencontrado recientemente se alejaba del niño al que había admirado con siete años.

Y, desgraciadamente, Rin comprendía que esta vez no haría desaparecer ese frialdad sólo chocando los puños como en antaño.

Por eso es que odiaba ser el referente de algo, por eso no debió aceptar el relevo como líder del equipo, por eso no tenía que haber permitido volver a tener amigos cercanos... No deseaba volver a ver por segunda vez la decepción en los ojos de esas personas que le importaban tanto.

Después del súbito resplandor en cada mueble de la biblioteca, Rin emergió de sus pensamientos y oyó el trueno. El estrepitoso fenómeno hizo vibrar la desgastada moqueta de terciopelo y el chico observó nuevamente tras el ventanal como si esperase que una tijera gigantesca estuviese cortando en dos el cielo. Allí encontró sin embargo algo más interesante. Su reflejo en el cristal le devolvió una mirada bastante inesperada de sí mismo en la que Rin encontró retazos de emociones que creía haber dejado atrás hace tiempo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ya estaba empapado cuando se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había recogido sus cosas cuando salió corriendo a toda prisa de la biblioteca.

Aunque había tenido la esperanza de no hallar nada allí afuera ante lo que pudiera sentirse responsable, Matsuoka encontró la pequeña caja con los gatos que debía presentar un aspecto tan lamentable como él mismo. El joven se apresuró en ubicar a la camada en un hueco entre las raíces de un árbol lo bastante espero como para protegerlos de la llovizna. No creyó que sirviera de algo, pero partió en pequeños trocitos la tortita de arroz que todavía llevaba algo aguada en el bolsillo y la colocó en un rincón de la caja. Había cumplido. Había hecho lo que podía. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se cruzó con la inquietante mirada de uno de los gatos que le observaba casi de forma escrutadora—: _¿Qué? _—Rin le devolvió el frío gesto, procurando que ninguno de sus músculos faciales delatara sus emociones, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo ese pulso telepático.

—Maldición... ¡está bien, está bien!

Sin duda, iba a arrepentirse de aquello.

Así, Matsuoka se desabrochó la chaqueta inmediatamente, y aunque estaba calada, improvisó una capota provisional para mayor resguardo mientras regresaba a por el otro minino. Era mejor llevarlos de uno en uno si prefería no ser advertido cometiendo una infracci... mejor no ponerle apellidos. Cuando corrió hacia el edificio de los dormitorios con toda cautela y se fijó en la bolita de pelos negros que había envuelto en su propia camiseta, ya no supo si había sido el azar o él mismo quien había decidido atrapar primero al maldito gato de la mirada que parecía traspasar el alma.

Sintió una cálida oleada de alivio cuando torció el oscuro pasillo y vio a lo lejos que la puerta de su dormitorio podía ser alcanzada sin ser interceptado. Si Sousuke era fiel a su horario, ya estaría dormido desde hacía un par de horas. El encontronazo brusco de una objeto móvil le hizo dar un resbalón. Apenas logró mantener el equilibrio sin caer al suelo, y enseguida, distinguió el contraste de luces y sombras del rostro de Aiichiro igualmente aterrado.

—¡Joder, Nitori!

—L-lo... lo lamento, senpai.

—¡Casi me lo hago encima del susto! ¿Qué demonios haces merodeando por la academia tan tarde?

—¿Y-yo...? N-no podía dormir...

—Ya, pues vuelve a intentarlo —replicó presuroso.

—¡Espere, senpai!

Rin detuvo sus pasos e intentó observarle con naturalidad. No era sencillo teniendo en cuenta que debía disimular no sentir la escalofriante fricción del pelaje mojado del gato que tenía oculto bajo la camiseta y las diminutas zarpas que se clavaban en su piel.

—Sólo quería disculparme por lo sucedido antes. Sé que Momo-kun y yo no le estamos poniendo las cosas fáciles, pero... —El chico enarcó una ceja, extrañado—. Senpai, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Estupendamente.

—Parece como si...

—¡Al grano, Nitori!

El menor dio una violento brinco y trató de centrarse.

—Bueno, que puede que no seamos los estudiantes más eminentes de la academia, pero debe creerme cuando le digo que le tomamos en serio y que nos esforzamos muchísimo por mejorar.

—¿Esforzamos? Mira, Nitori, no tienes por qué cubrirle siempre. Sé perfectamente quién es el cerebro de las operaciones en estos casos y en qué pierde el tiempo cada uno, no dejes que te arrastre con él. No estropees todo por lo que has trabajado tanto. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer...

—¿Por... p-por qué es tan duro con él? ¿Por qué siempre le grita? ¿Por qué no le felicita cuando lo hace bien? Todo el mundo sabe que Momotarou es mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que estamos en cursos superiores.

Rin apretó los labios y estrechó los párpados mientras la punzada hacía aparición en su pecho lentamente.

—No todos pueden llegar lejos. Ya deberías saberlo...

—¡Senpai! —gritó Nitori, y él apenas volvió el rostro—. Debe haber otra razón para que sea tan frío con él. Yo sé que no lo hace por eso.

El condenado gato se retorció en el instante en que Aiichiro intentó alcanzarle. Un poco más abajo, un sugerente gemido resonó en el silencio del pasillo y Rin sintió el calor de la sangre agrupándose en su rostro mientras veía a Aiichiro abrir la boca para volver a cerrarla otra vez justo al reparar en el bulto sospechoso que ocultaba bajo la ropa.

_Genial_. Ahora tenía dos opciones extraordinarias; o aceptaba que había sido desenmascarado con el jodido gato o daba pie a los rumores sobre él que gracias a Momotarou se habían esparcido desde hacía siglos...

—Sí —concedió Rin con la entremezcla de la rabia y la irritación—. Esto es exactamente lo que parece, así que si no tienes pensado unirte es mejor que me dejes salir de una vez del estadio que Freud dice que no he superado, ¿te parece bien?

Cuando Rin cerró la puerta de su cuarto aún tenía aguijoneaba la incrédula mirada azul en la nuca. Después de aquello, estaba convencido de que Australia no estaría lo bastante lejos para escapar de la vergüenza que sentía.

Por suerte, después de ser oficialmente tachado como un pervertido para la posteridad, no podían empeorar las cosas.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos después, y por increíble que pareciera, las cosas habían empeorado. Y bastante.

Matsuoka no había encontrado a Sousuke en su cama como había imaginado, pero eso también le había dado cierta libertad para esconder al bicho peludo en el compartimiento superior del armario. No era el lugar más seguro, pero bastaría para que pasasen desapercibidos por una noche, luego, sólo tendría que despertar antes que Sousuke, sacarlos de allí y... bueno, el resto era evidente que debía consultarlo con la almohada.

Desafortunadamente no encontrar ni rastro del segundo gato en la zona en la que lo había dejado esperando hace unos minutos no le había aportado el alivio inconmensurable que esperaba.

¿Y si lo había seguido con sus cortas patas y se había perdido por la vasta extensión de Samezuka? ¿Y si estaba febril y tiritando bajo la lluvia en alguna alcantarilla de la que no podía escapar? O peor todavía... ¿y si había caído en las manos del indeseable jefe de dormitorios o del guarda de seguridad y su pastor alemán?

En cualquier caso, era desenlaces de los que Rin no le gustaría sentirse culpable.

Volvió a mirar detrás de cada árbol, de cada matorral, en los alrededores de la maldita caja hecha pedazos, le llamó con esa estúpida voz de castrado con la que Makoto conseguía atraer siempre la atención de los animales callejeros y si tiró del largo cabello hasta sentir que se hacía daño porque nada de nada funcionaba.

¿Por qué demonios se había metido en todo ese lío? ¿Por qué no podía haber hecho la vista gorda y dejar que Momo y Aii cuidasen de esos bichos a su manera? ¿Por qué habría nacido en primer lugar?

Muchos, muchos porqués y ninguna respuesta clara...

Cuando retornó a su habitación, Sousuke ya estaba de pie en el centro. Rin se sorprendió porque la mirada que centró en él era demasiado intensa, demasiado inusual, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que no habría preparado nada para su lamentable estado mientras el charco de agua seguía agrandándose bajo sus pies.

Inmediatamente, el de pelo negro arrugó la frente como si estuviera enfadado por algo.

—¿Soy yo o estás exagerando un poco? —inquirió con sorna—. ¿No deberías haberte secado después de salir de la piscina?

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—El campeonato de invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina, y encima con este tiempo... no creo que descuidarte sea la mejor idea.

—¿Me lo dices tú? El equipo te lleva años de ventaja, sería bueno que empezaras a respetar los horarios de descanso si quieres estar a la altura cuando llegue el momento.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que los dos meditaron si contraatacar o retirarse antes de que fuese tarde. Matsuoka sabía que había tocado algún punto doloroso, pero después del día que había pasado no estaba de humor para ser sermoneado por el menos indicado de todos.

Aún no había decidido cómo desviar su atención de la alacena que había sobre su cabeza ocultando al gato cuando su amigo soltó un bufido con desdén.

—¿No cumplo con tus expectativas, Rin?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¿Entonces qué has querido decir? Si algo va mal deberías decírmelo.

—Buenas noches, Sousuke —murmuró con desgano.

—¿Así que no puedes contármelo a mí?

La tensión de sus hombros le dio la respuesta cuando le pasó de largo. Los dedos de Sousuke se aferraron con firmeza al brazo derecho de Rin, y éste reaccionó dando un empujón tan exagerado que ambos se observaron confusamente.

—Rin... ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

No obstante, una sombra de consternación ensombreció los ojos verdes del más alto.

—Buenas noches —le respondió entonces con la misma tirantez.

Rin resopló con cansancio sobre su silla. Seguía simulando que revisaba la agenda sobre el escritorio, imaginando finales fatales para el gato perdido con los que torturarse durante toda la noche y sopeando qué demonios podría hacer con el maldito gato negro que había salvado. Entonces, volvió a oír la penetrante voz de Sousuke.

—No creas que no sé lo que estás intentando hacer.

Con la angustia de saberse descubierto, Rin asomó los ojos por encima de su hombro para ver la ancha espalda del joven acostado en la litera inferior.

—Pero te equivocas.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando y no tengo ganas de discutir, Sou.

—Es lo mismo que con Mikoshiba, Nitori o incluso Nanase... —insistió él sin darse la vuelta—. Es como si tuvieras la necesidad de hacer algo que nadie te ha pedido.

—Oye...

El pelirrojo hizo girar la silla con una risita agotada.

—No voy a discutir sobre las obligaciones de ser capitán otra vez, creo que...

—Me importan una mierda tus obligaciones como capitán —interrumpió Sousuke y, al darse la vuelta, contempló la media sonrisa congelada de su amigo—. He escuchado lo que le decías a Nitori en el pasillo.

La habitación quedó de nuevo en silencio.

—¿Y qué?

—Que siempre has sido así, con tu estúpida máscara tratando que los demás no vean lo que sientes realmente, siempre intentando parecer fuerte y forzándote a ti mismo —dijo Sousuke—. Me trae sin cuidado lo que les cuentes al resto, pero no me mientas a mí.

Sousuke frunció aún más el ceño.

—No necesito ser salvado, así que deja de compadecerte de mí y préstate un poco más de atención a ti mismo.

Pronunció con esfuerzo esas últimas palabras antes de levantarse de la cama y cerrar de un portazo la puerta tras él. En su última mirada Rin había apreciado la tensión en sus mandíbulas, los nervios crispados y el temblor en los músculos de sus brazos que indicaban a gritos que no era muy buena idea cruzarse en su camino, aún así, sólo le llevó medio minuto salir a buscarle.

Siguió sus pasos mientras la llovizna desdibujaba su entorno sin que lograra avistar a Sousuke. Debería haber sentido el frío de la ropa empapada, pero entre los jadeos de su propia respiración, sólo percibió de nuevo esa maldita punzada en el pecho.

Al atravesar los jardines, le vio por fin adentrarse en uno de los almacenes del polideportivo. Apoyó una mano en la pared descorchada e intentó llamarle, pero la voz se perdió en algún momento mientras una frialdad le recorría el cuerpo como un rayo.

Estaba paralizado.

Una irresistible sensación de cansancio le sobrevino y todo a su alrededor se volvió mudo y negro.

.

.

.

Rin escuchó las gotas caer, pero no estaba lloviendo.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo sonaba el llanto contenido de su hermana desde el otro lado del teléfono. Había visto las veinte llamadas ignoradas, y a éstas se le habría sumado una más si no hubiese descolgado por accidente.

"Estás muy raro. ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Nada."

"¿Sabes? No me importaría si quisieras volver. Si no quieres seguir... si no es lo que tú esperabas, mamá y yo te echamos de menos en casa, Rin."

Podía imaginársela acurrucada bajo el escritorio, con los ojos rojos, las piernas cruzadas y abrazada a la almohada que de forma sutil seguiría conservando el olor a champú y cloro de su pelo.

El sentido común le decía que debía seguir así. Su madre nunca se había recuperado del todo después de lo de su padre y lo único que Gou recordaba de él era el sueño que seguía perdurando a través de él, no había llegado tan lejos para dejar morir lo único que le quedaba de su padre. Lo único que les quedaba a todos de él.

Su insistencia volvía a recibir la misma respuesta una y otra vez, haciendo más distinguible el nudo en la garganta de la chica.

"¿Es que no puedes confiar en mí?"

Luego, tardaba tanto en responder que ella cortaba la llamada.

¿Cuántas veces había intentado llegar a él antes de rendirse?

Rin intentó pensar en ello, creyó abrir los ojos mientras tanto y distinguir la mirada verdosa que debía ser del puñetero gato que tenía en la alacena, pero sus pestañas parecían pesar como el hierro, y Rin volvió a cerrarlos.

Una humedad caliente comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas, pero no eran sus lágrimas. La niebla se concentraba en su cerebro, pero cerrar o abrir los ojos no marcaba diferencia alguna; seguía enfrascado en la desolación de Gou, haciendo palpitar una punzada en su pecho que dolía como el frío contacto de una flecha. ¿Qué demonios era?

Le habría gustado preguntárselo en su momento... Si había guardado sus miedos para sí mismo, si la había apartado de su lado para que su dolor nunca la alcanzase, entonces, ¿por qué lloraba ella?

La humedad le recorrió la frente, sintió su suavidad arrolladora sobre la piel fina de los párpados hasta detenerse en la punta de su nariz. Lentamente avanzó haciendo un rodeó por sus mejillas y se detuvo al borde de sus labios. La presión allí le hizo retorcerse inconscientemente, y entonces, se percató de lo mucho que le dolían cada uno de los huesos.

La noción del espacio y el tiempo parecía no tener ningún sentido para él, de modo que cuando Rin logró subir completamente los párpados, fue como si acabase de despertar de un sueño profundo.

Las retorcidos muelles de su propia litera fue lo primero que llamó su atención hasta que cayó en cuenta de que si podía verla es porque estaba en la cama de abajo. Rin no pudo contener el sobresalto. Se quitó la manta de encima con lo que quiera que estaba haciendo presión sobre él y se incorporó con tanta rapidez que el golpe contra la cama de arriba le hizo sentir mareado.

—¡Senpai!

Muy despacio y con una mano en el cogote, regresó a la almohada donde había estado recostado. Tras asegurarse de que las paredes de su habitación habían dejado de girar, Rin abrió los ojos para ver las cabezas de Momotarou y Aiichiro tan cerca como lo había estado el gato antes.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Se ha hecho daño?

—Dios, ¡eso ha sonado muy fuerte! Aii, ¿crees que traerá secuelas permanentes?

—¡Voy a buscar al médico!

—¡Iré yo! ¡Soy más rápido!

Su propio siseo le destrozó la mente cuando atrapó aquel par de cabezas huecas, chocándolas y enterrándolas con las mermadas fuerzas que notaba contra el mullido colchón. El dolor de cabeza continuaba en su interior como un pajarillo haciendo un hueco en su cráneo desde dentro, pero los instantes en silencio que disfrutó hasta saber con certeza lo que aguantarían sin respiración, fue tan indescriptible como la sensación del primer beso de una amante.

En aquel momento recordó al gato y cómo éste le había lamido el rostro entre sueños. Se habría frotado la cara en busca de un puñado de pelos si no fuera por la inquietud que le abrumaba ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto con el animal _precisamente_ por esas dos personas.

—D-disculpe, senpai... Estábamos tan preocupados porque, bueno, como se golpeó la cabeza al desmayarse y no le bajó la fiebre desde entonces, no estábamos seguros de si...

—¿De qué gatos me estás... rayos me estás hablando?

—¿N-no se acuerda? —añadió Nitori, y el suave movimiento de la ceja roja al arquearse le incitó a proseguir—. Le encontramos cerca del polideportivo anoche. El doctor Ishihara dice que tenía las defensas bajas, por eso se enfermó tan rápidamente y perdió la conciencia. También dijo que salir en esas condiciones era cosa de idio... Eh, resumiendo, senpai, entiendo que haga lo que tenga que hacer en las noches según ese tal Freud... —musitó Aii con un sonrojo muy revelador—, pero ¿era necesario llegar tan lejos?

_¿Qué si era necesario llegar tan lejos? ¿Qué si era necesario, decían?_

Bien, bueno... sin contar con el hecho inminente de que estaba a punto de ser degradado de su puesto por la infracción más ridícula de los cien años de historia de Samezuka, Rin había pasado uno de los mayores meses de mierda de su existencia en los que había visto resplandecer su sueño para contemplar cómo se hundía otra vez, ¿y todo por qué? ¿Por pretender hacer las cosas bien? ¿Por gestionar a un grupo de críos por los que había dado lo mejor que tenía para que le cuestionasen sólo por un par de gatos abandonados? En fin, también estaba esa otra cosa con Sousuke, ¡pero no, claro! ¡Nada de lo que había hecho era necesario ni tenía sentido realmente!

—¡Da igual! ¡De todos modos no estamos hablando de mí!

—Senpai, claramente estamos hablando de...

—¿Y qué rayos se supone que hacíais vosotros fuera, eh?

—Fuimos a buscar al otro... —El chasquido de la lengua resonó tras los labios de Momotarou y el codazo que le propinó a su compañero no fue probablemente todo lo discreto que hubiese querido—. Digo, ¡nada!

—¿A buscar dónde, el qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con una mirada inquisidora.

—¡Fue idea de él! —Los compañeros de cuarto vieron cómo se señalaban mutuamente antes de cambiar de táctica—. ¡Fue cosa de Yamazaki-senpai! ¡Tsch! Mierda...

—¿Qué?

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡No estábamos esperando que todos se durmieran para ir a buscar a los gatos ni nada parecido! S-sólo es... s-sólo... fuimos al jardín... a las dos de la madrugada y... estaban ahí... y luego llegó Yamazaki y...

—¡Entiéndalo! ¿Cómo podíamos dejarlo a su suerte cuando nos ponía esas caritas tan...? No a Yamazaki, claro, al gato...

—¡Cuando nos topamos con él estaba tan cabreado que no podíamos negarnos!

—El gato no, el senpai —aclaró Momotarou.

—¡No es culpa nuestra! ¡El senpai dijo que no debíamos preocuparlo, que usted ya tenía bastante trabajo que hacer y que él se encargaría de todo! Por favor, ¡no se lo diga!

—¡No se lo diga, Matsuoka-senpai!

Aii y Momo parpadearon angustiados y muy atentos a la espera de su veredicto ante semejante subordinación. Entonces, Rin separó los labios:

—¿Qué?

Los chicos resoplaron sonoramente.

Primero, Rin volvió a estampar sus caras contra la cama. Cuando los dos volvieron a recuperar la calma, o cuando cayeron en cuenta de que quizá estaba demasiado débil para cavar un boquete donde enterrarles, Mikoshiba y Nitori le contaron la historia de, cómo a pesar de todo, no habían sido capaces de pegar ojo en toda la noche sabiendo que los pobres gatitos seguían indefensos bajo la lluvia. Relataron con pesar la angustia que habían sentido al ver que uno de los mininos había desaparecido de la caja, y finalmente, cómo habían sido descubiertos por Sousuke cuando intentaban ocultar al único que había encontrado en el polideportivo. Éste les ordenó que regresaran a su habitación y prometió quedarse buscando al pequeño gato negro perdido el resto de la noche, al parecer, porque tenía motivos para no quedarse dormido, y fue en ese entonces cuando le encontraron a él no demasiado lejos de allí.

Después de relatar el episodio, Aiichiro y Momotarou le miraron fijamente, con la cabeza gacha y las manos muy juntas como si esperaran su sentencia de muerte, sin embargo, Rin estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo como para gritar a nadie.

Luego, por supuesto, estaba el súbito recuerdo de la discusión con Sousuke.

—¿Dónde está él?

—Oh, se pasó todo el tiempo aquí hasta que nosotros llegamos. Dijo que se encargaría por el momento de supervisar el entrenamiento.

—Qué estupidez... —bufó dando una rápida mirada al reloj de su escritorio. Sousuke debía estar furioso, había discutido con él, lo había criticado por descuidarse y ahora era él quien se convertía en una carga para el susodicho—. Ya me encuentro perfectamente y sólo son las siete...

El cambio de altura le hizo tener nuevamente la impresión de que el suelo era de gelatina y Aiichiro volvió a ayudarle a regresar a la cama.

—De la tarde —corrigió el chico—, y no, no me parece que deba levantarse.

—Quítame las manos de encima, Nitori.

No obstante, sintió la incorporación del par de Momo haciendo presión sobre sus hombros.

—Ya nos lo advirtió el senpai. Pero no tiene que preocuparse. Él se encargará de cubrirle y nosotros haremos el resto de...

—¿Qué demo...? ¡Cómo no os quitéis de mi vista ahora mismo os juro que os voy a...!

—¡Senpai! —insistió Momotarou y, su expresión adoptó un semblante tan maduro que Rin no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le recordó a su hermano—. Lo haremos bien. ¿No puede confiar en nosotros?

¡Y ahí estaba otra vez!

¿Qué jodido problema tenía todo el mundo con eso?

Rin no aflojó el ceño, pero Momotarou le sostuvo la mirada, decidido. Sabía que incluso aunque no era capaz de oponerse a él en su estado, una palabra más fría acabaría hiriendo una parte del muchacho.

No entendió por qué, pero Matsuoka se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, resopló con fastidio y echó los hombros hacia atrás en señal de rendición.

No necesitaba tener delante el rostro de aquel par de idiotas para adivinar que sus miradas se habían iluminado.

—¡Muy bien, pues no hay tiempo que perder! No se arrepentirá —aclamó Nitori con mucha energía y Rin esperó a que saliera volando por la puerta antes de detener al otro muchacho.

—Si es por lo de los gatos —se adelantó el chico— le aseguró que hoy mismo lo dejaré a cargo de alguien que pueda cuidarlo y no volveré a intentar buscar al que se ha perdido. Lo más seguro es que no esté aquí de todos mo...

—Lo siento, Mikoshiba.

El expresivo rostro del muchacho se quedó rígido como si una corriente de aire lo hubiese helado. Tenía que admitir que no recordaba haber sido tan honesto con él desde... la verdad es que no recordaba cuándo.

—Lo de ayer —aclaró Rin muy serio—. No es lo que estaba pensando de ti. No quería decir que tú...

—No importa. Estoy acostumbrado a que me comparen con mi hermano... —interrumpió entre risas forzadas.

—Quédate callado treinta segundos consecutivos aunque sólo sea por una maldita vez, ¿quieres?

El rostro del chico enrojeció y Rin volvió a masajearse el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

—Tú puedes llegar incluso más lejos que él.

La sensación de culpa disminuyó considerablemente al soltar por fin aquello y Momotarou le miró como si la fiebre le hiciera delirar como a un loco.

—Aunque también eres el doble de idiota, por eso tengo que ser así de estricto contigo si quiero que utilices todo el potencial que sé que tenes. La vida de un deportista no es tan fácil como parece, Momo. Puede que seas el Rey de Villa Paleta, pero el mundo fuera de aquí te hará sentir muy pequeño.

Él mejor que nadie lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes. Quizás, y al igual que Nitori la noche anterior, acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad Momotarou y él no eran tan distintos. Por eso odiaba tanto ver los mismos errores que él había cometido reflejados en él. Rin no podía decirle lo que debía hacer, después de todo, la experiencia era un privilegio que uno debía conseguir a base de tropiezos y heridas, pero al menos podía advertirle de algunos atajos en el sendero.

—Nunca te conformes, por insignificante que parezca, intenta dar siempre lo mejor de ti en todo lo que hagas y eso te hará diferente y mejor que los demás.

Rin miró fijamente al muchacho. Tenía los ojos brillantes como si luchara con sus sentimientos, los dientes le aguantaban tan fuerte los labios que estaba seguro de que se estaba lastimando y mantenía el cuerpo tan tieso que daba la impresión de que pudiera partirse con la primera brisa que entrara por la ventana. En lugar de eso, observó cómo su aire de suficiencia volvía a apoderarse de él para componer una media sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Y que creía? No he dudado ni una vez que pensara así de mí.

Se le ocurrió que estaría bien mandarlo al infierno, aclararle que había acabado de cambiar de opinión o que la fiebre le hacía decir cosas que no sentía. Y en lugar de eso, Rin sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al final no le mataría abrirle un poco el corazón al resto.

.

.

.

Se sentó ante él, sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda muy recta y la expresión tan decidida que sus cejas casi se rozaban en la frente. Tenía los ojos más raros que Rin había visto en su vida. Los ojos verdes más raros y bonitos que había visto jamás, a decir verdad.

Tenía que decírselo...

Había temido enfrentarse a él después de todo lo que había sucedido, toparse con ese semblante tan serio de sus facciones y reconocerle que ahora lo entendía todo. Que tenía razón y que era él quien se había comportado como un cretino.

Otra vez.

Le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme, pero se lo diría a pesar de todo.

—Perdóname.

Un presión enorme le abandonó el pecho donde constantemente sentía la odiosa punzada de dolor, pero el otro simplemente le apartó la mirada para apartarse el pelo negro.

—De verdad. No tengo nada en contra de ti, sólo es que llegaste en un mal momento, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser... ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! Estúpido gato de las narices, te estoy hablando...

Rin saltó sobre la mesita de noche donde el gato había decidido afilarse las uñas, pero la enorme destreza del felino al escalar poco a poco por las repisas fue algo con lo que no contaba realmente. La colección de manga cayó sobre su cabeza, volcó un vaso de agua que se hizo añicos en el suelo y se resbaló, golpeándose la frente contra el frío metal de la litera de arriba. Entretanto el gato desgraciado mecía su radiante colita como si el nefasto espectáculo que tenía delante le molestase.

—Oye, esto no va bien y tú no estás poniendo de tu parte... —masculló por enésima vez.

Luego volvió a estirarse para agarrar a la bola peluda y colocarla nuevamente frente a él en la cama de su compañero.

—De acuerdo. Ensayaremos la parte con Sou y te juro que esta vez será la última.

El gato maulló a modo de reproche y Rin torció los labios.

—Esto no es sencillo, ¿sabes? Tú sólo quédate ahí callado mirándome, ¿de acuerdo?

Rin trató de olvidar el revoloteo en el estómago causado por los nervios. Era un hombre hecho y derecho. Había pasado por situaciones en la vida que desconsolarían a cualquiera, no tenía sentido amedrentarse ante un amigo con el que se había equivocado.

Aunque no fuese un amigo cualquiera.

Había estado tan ocupado en lo que debía hacer bien, en lo que se esperaba de él, que no se había parado a pensar en que no estaba solo para hacerlo.

Sousuke tenía razón, él siempre había sido así; con Gou, con sus amigos, con él... No había entendido lo egoísta de pretender que sus amigos fingiesen indiferencia cuando le conocían los bastante para saber que le ocurría algo importante.

—... pero, yo es que no quería preocuparte, Sousuke.

El gato negro pestañeó dos veces y le miró con sus grandes ojos redondos y verdes llenos de curiosidad. Se parecía tanto a él...

—No es que no fueses lo bastante importante para mí como para dejar que mis asuntos te concerniesen. Sabes que no es eso —dijo con una media sonrisa amarga—. Es sencillamente que esperaba que todo fuese como antes, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando tú me seguías a todas partes y yo no tenía que fingir que no tenía miedo. Porque... ahora lo tengo, Sou. Y no quiero que la persona en la que me he convertido ahora cambie la relación que tenemos, porque... no soportaría perderte otra vez, y me gustaría que pensaras lo mismo de mí.

—Vaya...

El gato cerró sus afiladas fauces y Rin pegó un salto hacía atrás mientras daba una exclamación ahogada. La criatura se escondió debajo de la cama y él tardo un largo rato en darse cuenta que la risita no provenía de ningún cuadrúpedo parlante, sino de alguien de pies ligeros apostado a su espalda.

Se llevó una mano a la frente antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Eso no le estaba pasando, no. Sousuke estaba supervisando el entrenamiento, estudiando para el examen del lunes, haciendo pesas o... ¡joder, cualquier cosa menos estar ahí parado detrás suya! La incorporación de un nuevo peso hizo temblar la cama y Rin tuvo que obligarse finalmente a enfrentar los hechos.

—Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho a mí —dijo Sousuke con una sonrisa en la que guardaba todo lo entretenida que le había parecido su vergüenza—. Me habría gustado ver la cara que ponías al decir eso, señor don orgulloso.

—No sé qué crees que has visto, pero yo no estaba...

—¿Tratando de disculparte? De acuerdo —esbozó el joven, cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y apoyándose en la pared, con una clara intención de fingir desinterés. ¡Era el alma gemela de ese gato negro desgraciado!

Rin frunció el ceño.

—No tenías que haberme sustituido en el entrenamiento. Nadie te lo ha pedido.

—No, nadie lo ha hecho.

—Podría haberme encargado yo mismo.

—No he dicho que lo haya hecho mejor que tú.

—No voy a darte las gracias si es lo que estás esperando... —refunfuñó Rin.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?

La respiración de Sousuke era caliente y profunda mientras resbalaba por sus labios. Se había incorporado tan rápidamente que no había tenido tiempo de apartarse, y ahora, Rin podía distinguir las diferentes pinceladas verdes que rodeaban las pupilas de Sousuke.

El más alto no se apartó y Rin no encontró los medios para hacerlo.

—Es verdad, no me has pedido ayuda, ¿y qué? Aún así lo habría hecho. No necesitas demostrarme nada, sé quién eres y lo que eres capaz de hacer por ti mismo. Todos lo sabemos. Pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo todo solo. Eso me lo enseñaste tú, ¿no? Hace años. Si estás feliz quiero que lo compartas conmigo, y si estás hecho polvo también quiero saberlo y estar ahí. Somos un equipo. Pero no me mientas nunca, Rin, y desde luego, no intentes hacerme a un lado.

Rin sintió que la frialdad que congelaba su sangre no era meramente producto de la fiebre.

Sousuke bajó la mirada, le contempló un momento los labios como si le aterrara que pudiera salir algo imprudente a través de ellos, y entonces, volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

—Puedes pretender que nada haya cambiado desde que éramos niños, pero, lo lamento, Rin, porque no es así —concluyó Sousuke—. Ya no soy un crío, y tampoco espero que tú te comportes como uno. Esta vez no vas a dejarme atrás. No estoy seguro de si estás entiendo lo que quiero decir.

Rin se tensó en el acto. El rostro del chico volvió a cernirse lentamente sobre él y su primer reflejo ante tal invasión fue apoyarle precipitadamente una mano en el pecho.

Sousuke parpadeó y se detuvo en seco. Por un momento pareció leerle el pensamiento y una enorme carcajada le cambió dramáticamente el gesto.

—Iba a tomarte la temperatura —explicó alzando una mano inocentemente—. Te estabas poniendo rojo como un tomate, me preocupé. ¿Qué habías pensado que iba a hacer?

Rin sintió un calor inaguantable invadiendo su cuerpo.

Intentó recordar la sensación natural de sus pulmones respirando o la suavidad de sus músculos tensos, pero su cuerpo parecía tan inflexible como una roca.

Sousuke se incorporó. Aún seguía riéndose como si hubiese podido descifrar la estupidez que había malinterpretado en sus pensamientos, y echó una rápida mirada hacia el espacio bajo la cama.

—Cuando te recuperes quizás podamos hablar de nuestro nuevo invitado.

—Cállate. Ya me he enterado de que ayudaste a esos dos a refugiar al otro —dijo pretendiéndose ofendido, aunque una vez dicho su enfado se sintió demasiado ridículo teniendo en cuenta que él había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Pues adelante, denúnciame.

Aquella arrebatadora sonrisa de chulería le hizo sentir que la fiebre le subía de nuevo y Rin apartó las sábanas para ocultarse por completo debajo de ellas.

—Llévate ese estúpido gato al salir...

—Iré a dejarlo en la protectora de la ciudad, Mikoshiba ya le ha encontrado un hogar al otro.

—No.

—¿No? —Y Rin podía hacerse una idea bastante aproximada de la sonrisa que se estaría alargado en la faz de su amigo.

—A ése... Me gustaría quedármelo.

—¿Aquí? ¿Aun saltándote las reglas?

—Sí, aún así —dijo aún enfadado.

—Creí que habías dicho que los gatos eran bichos egoístas, retorcidos y...

—Exacto, y con todo y eso me caen mejor que tú y me relaja acariciar un pelo tan suave. Lo único que quiero es que no me babeen la maldita cara cuando estoy durmiendo.

—Como quieras.

Con su calma usual, Sousuke acomodó al gato en el hueco de su brazo, apagó la luz de la habitación y se detuvo un segundo en el quicio de la puerta como si se hubiese olvidado de algo.

—Ah, y por cierto —mencionó con una sonrisa—. Mientras estabas dormido, ya sabes... me temo que las babas no eran del gato. No puedo pegar ojo si no es en mi cama, así que esta noche lo haré ahí, contigo o sin ti.

La risita de Sousuke siguió oyéndose mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Rin gruñó con ganas.

En serio que no soportaba a ese tipo, pero... ¡dios! cómo le adoraba.

.

.

.


End file.
